Measuring the water level in a water well may allow identification of well-production problems before they cause further problems such as water outages and pump damage. Some drinking water rules require water systems to maintain records of static well-water levels on a seasonal basis including low demand and high demand periods. Issues that cause reduced well production may include: bacterial growth or mineral deposits that plug well casing slots or screens; over-pumping that may cause a drop in the aquifer level; and/or problems with the operation of the well pump or pump motor. Periodically measuring the static water level and the pumping water level over a number of years may reveal any seasonal variations to water levels in the aquifer, and show trends on how the well performs.